


Ambition

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Vera settles in at Hogwarts.





	

Vera Bates had always wanted to be known. To be feared. She had not been afraid when her parents came clean about their history, that she was a witch. She wanted to be the best witch, she would be the best witch. 

Nothing scared her. She had walked into Hogwarts like she owned it. She did own it, if she was honest, that was what she had thought. No amount of challenges could stop her. She wanted to be the best, and to be the rest she had to beat the rest, even if she had to cheat. 

She cheated on every test. She never revised, she didn’t care to and, once or twice she had even stolen someone else’s homework. Especially the snotty little American Princess who was in Gryffindor. It had been so easy to do. 

The girl had known and yet hadn’t challenged her. She had not followed the rules but the American girl was too nervous to challenge her. She was pleased. She didn’t need to be getting into trouble. Not that she really would have cared, but it was easier if the girl was too unsure of herself to make a move. The girl was brave, Vera knew that, but even bravery couldn’t stop someone with ambition. Good didn’t always win. 

She had come face to face with the girl one more time, finding herself staring her down. A laugh escaping her when the other girl stalked away. 

“Loser.”

The word had come easily and she had smirked as she walked away. Little did she know she had picked the wrong side.


End file.
